1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an address detection system and method thereof, and particularly to a set top box address detection system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
During production of a set top box (STB), a kernel has to be downloaded from a remote trivial file transfer protocol (TFTP) server to the STB, and some root system files have to be to mounted from a network file system (NFS) to the STB before the STB is started. The TFTP server transmits the kernel to the STB according to a virtual Internet protocol (IP) address preset during production of the STB. Prior to receiving the root system files, the STB first requests a remote dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server to allocate an authentic IP address, and then the NFS transmits the root system files according to the authentic IP address.
However, in a typical product line composed of a plurality of STBs, virtual IP addresses of some of the STBs may inevitably be the same as authentic IP addresses of other STBs allocated by the DHCP server, thus, an address conflict occurs, and some of the STBs may malfunction without correctly receiving the root system files.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.